Erik's Obsession
by eriks fallen angel
Summary: Raoul and Christine have been married for 8 years, and have 2 children. is an RC fic but may very well change:


**Hey Ya'll,**

**I fixed the spelling errors (or most of them.) Anyway I hope you enjoy the first Chapter because there is more to come.**

**REVIEW!**

**please and thank you.**

Erik's obsession

Chapter 1

Raoul and Christine

_It's been about 8years since I became the Vicomtess and I have not heard from Erik since the horrible incident at the Opera Popular. Raoul says it's a good thing but I'm not so sure I do worry about him a great deal._

_Well I must go know or I'll be late for dinner._

Christine closed her diary and sat it in the bedside drawer along with a note from Erik. She got out of bed and noticed that her maid Josephine sat out her dress for the evening. All of a sudden she herd a knock on her bedroom door.

"Christine, Christine dear are you descent?"

"Ummmm…."

Quickly she put a pink silk robe with gold lace. She ran over and opened the door.

"Are you ready Dear?"

"I was just getting ready."

"Well Josephine is putting Sophie and Christen to bed and Frimin and André invited use back to the Opera Popular, after dinner."

Christine jumped up into Raoul's arms and said.

"Oh Raoul thank you ,thank you."

" I'll send Josephine up to help you get dressed. She'll be up in two minutes Little Lotte."

Raoul smiled and walked out the door. Christine took a deep breath and fell on the bed. She went over to her bedside drawer and stumbled to open it. When she got it open she reached in and grabbed her diary and the note that Erik rote 8 years ago she opened to the next page and wrote.

_January, 15, 1879_

_Raoul is taking me back to the opera house. I'm so excited. I want to see Erik again but yet I don't want to hurt Raoul. I don't know what I'll do. Fimin and André rebuilt most of the opera house. I love it when Raoul refers to me as Little Lotte._

_Christine De Chany_

Christine shut her diary quickly because she heard Josephine say.

"Vicomtess?"

Christine sat her diary in the drawer quickly and forgot that she got out Erik's note. It fell upon the floor next to Christine's bed

"Vicomtess?"

"Josephine I'm in here"

Christine's voice rang through her large room. Stepped in and said

" Mishear Raoul asked me to aid you."

Josephine was twenty-four years old with land blond hair and fair skin and was a maid in the Chany's house.

Christine got out of bed and walked over to her dressing wall. Josephine picked up Christine dress and walked trod the dressing wall. She draped the dress over the chair next to the wall. Josephine began to titan the corset and began to say "Mishear Raoul is very brave if that's not to bold to say?"

"That's not to bold."

"Madame I mean to go back to the Opera Popular."

Christine took a deep breath and thought about all that happened just a year ago.

"Madame which necklace shall I fetch for you?"

" I want my locket with the picture of my mother and father painted in it."

"Yes"

Josephine walked over to Christine's vanity and opened the music box it played Masquerade. She reached in and took out a gold chain she hurried back to aide Christine in getting her silver dress on. Then she stood up and grabbed the locket and put it around Christine's neck.

"You look beautiful Madame"

"Thank you Josephine."

"Oh mishear Viscount told me to give you this sweet red rose."

"Thank you Josephine, go tell Raoul that I'll be down in a minute."

"Yes madam."

Josephine went out the large door and Christine put up her hair and headed out the door. She went down the grand stair case where Raoul as waiting for her. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, Raoul was waiting for her. Raoul held out his hand and lead pulled her to his carriage, which was pulled by two lippizonor stallions.

Raoul said

"Little Lotte where should we go eat tonight?"

"Oh Raoul lets to the café out side of the opera house."

"Yes Little Lotte any thing you want tonight."

Raoul held Christine in his until they reached the café de L'Opera.

"Woooow" the carriage driver said softly. Raoul stood up, when he opened the carriage the chilly night air hit Christine's face. She grabbed Raoul's hand and stepped out of the carriage. She looked at the huge opera house that she spent so many years in. where she was taken in like a daughter by madam Giry and meg like a sister and were she was visited by here angel of music. It was also where Raoul purposed to her during the manqué all

Raoul lead Christine by the hand to the great café a waiter ushered them to there candle lit table.

"Christine what would you like to order. They have a nice cabbage soup with a salad Rita."

Christine gave him a puzzled look

"Who would eat cabbage in a soup?"

Raoul looked at Christine and said,

"I don't know, how about the gratinee de coquilles st jaques. It has clams shrimp and some kind of fish in it than you can have some wine and cheese."

"Yes that sound great what would you like to get?"

"I thank that I'm going to get the cabbage soup with a nice baby greens salad."

Christine looked at him with a disgusted face.

"Your what? Your going to have cabbage and chicken broth?"

Raoul laughed and replied-

"Yes that's I'm going to order."

Raoul waved down the waiter.

"Mishear what shall I get you?"

"We would like the Gatinee da coquille for the lady and the cabbage soup for me with the baby greens salad, a platter of cheese for two with your finest wine."

"Is that all mishear?"

"Yes that will be all."

"Mishear it will be out in a minuet."

A few minuets later the waiter brought out the food. Raoul poured the wine and said, "Here is to old memories, and new."

**Don't be lazy please review:)**


End file.
